Battle For RIR
Battle for RIR is the fourth season of RIR with the previous season being ЯIЯ and the next season being REE Contestants There are 16 contestants in this season, They are spilt into two teams of eight! And every eliminated contestant will get shredded by RYN's large lawnmower! Episodes Run as fast as possible! Run as fast as possible is the first episode of BFR, The challenge is to run to the finish line one by one per team! Red team wins the challenge as Blue team loses! Get Building Get building is the second episode of BFR and the very first elimination. Calico and Fireball were the only ones voted, Calico gets eliminated! The challenge is to build the best building in three minutes. Red team builds Precious and Blue team builds a castle and wins! Fly till your down! Fly till your down is the third episode and the first time red team loses! Nightmare Hal gets eliminated and the final one safe was Scales. This is the second time Scales and Nightmare Hal were in the bottom two, It first happened on Bottle Royale on Driblee Island Battle! Panel Panic AGAIN Panel Panic AGAIN is the fourth episode, Fireball gets eliminated. The challenge is Panel Panic which was first on RIR Episode 9! However there were different rules and any contestant that got out and their number is chosen, They come back in! Precious was the last person standing once again, It first happened on Panel Panic on RIR Episode 9! They are pretenders! They are pretenders is the fifth episode, Past Oliver gets eliminated on there. The red team spilts up into 2 teams of 4! Gold Piggie joins the red team! The challenge is to find the imposter on the team. Green Team and Blue Team figured it out! Test Time! Test Time is the sixth episode, Gold Piggie gets eliminated. The contestants did a five question test. Green Team scores the most points and wins an eliminated contestant viewers chose! Blue Team got the lowest scores! Kart Chaos! Kart Chaos is the seventh episode and the first double elimination! Annoying Yoshi and Windows Yoshi tied with one vote so they both got eliminated! Past Oliver rejoins and goes into Green Team! The challenge is a race to the finish and Blue and Red team finished first Destruction on Town Hall Destruction on Town Hall is the eighth episode and the second double elimination! Koopa Troopa and Scales tied with two votes and the victims of the elimination! This is the third time where more than one contestant get more than one vote, It first happened on ЯIЯ 3a! Green Team destroyed it first using fire, Then Blue Team destroyed it second using RYN's lawnmower and Red Team loses! Lake Crossing Lake Crossing is the ninth episode and the episode where Blue Diamond gets eliminated! The challenge is to swim through a lake. Goomba, Classic RYN, and Oliver made it and the others are up for elimination! Enter the lawnmower Enter the lawnmower is the tenth episode and where Robot RYN gets eliminated! This is also the first time where no contest is selected in the season, Instead it reveals what it looks like inside the lawnmower and one of the eliminated contestants will rejoin the game! Rushed Paint Rushed Paint is the eleventh episode of BFR, Nightmare Hal rejoins and joins the yellow team that is empty. The challenge is to paint something, Precious rips the paper on her team causing green team to lose. Mine Diamonds Mine Diamonds is the twelfth episode of BFR and the episode where Precious gets eliminated for the first time on any season. The challenge is to mine diamonds. Red Team and Green Team found the diamonds first while Blue Team and Yellow Team lose. The Second Finale The second finale is the thirteenth episode and the only triple elimination. Blue Team and Green Team both got eliminated. The End AGAIN The End AGAIN is the final episode and the viewers and contestants voted who wins! Oliver ends up winning in first place. Elimination Order |-|BFR 1= |-|BFR 2= Calico is eliminated |-|BFR 3= Nightmare Hal is eliminated |-|BFR 4= Fireball is eliminated |-|BFR 5= Past Oliver is eliminated and the teams swap and made a new team called "Green Team" |-|BFR 6= Gold Piggie is eliminated |-|BFR 7= Annoying Yoshi and Windows Yoshi are both eliminated |-|BFR 8= Koopa Troopa and Scales are both eliminated and Past Oliver rejoins and joins the Green Team |-|BFR 9= Blue Diamond is eliminated |-|BFR 10= Robot RYN is eliminated |-|BFR 11= Nightmare Hal rejoins and a new team is made called "Yellow Team" |-|BFR 12= Precious is eliminated |-|BFR 13= Blue Team is eliminated due to the members getting the most votes and Past Oliver is eliminated due to getting killed first |-|BFR 14= Oliver wins Category:RIR